Fangs 3
by writernerd
Summary: Jake, Parker, Rory and Amy continue their journey from "Fangs 2" with Rory falling in love with a human, Addison. After he wins her heart, he starts losing weight even though he's drinking more blood. And to make things worse, there's a dangerous creature lurking around. And it's thirsty. Very thirsty. Find out who lives and who doesn't in the sequel of "Fangs" and "Fangs 2"! :)


Fangs 3

"Hey dudes," Amy said cheerfully, hoping up to us, her brown hair swinging over her face.

"Oh my gosh, she happy!" Parker gasped, pretending to point and faint. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I had good hunting last night and you can shut up!" she directed at Rory, who was trying not to laugh. He shrugged as a new face strode down the hallway. Her hair was long, wavy and blonde-ish-brown. Her eyes were bright blue, her lips clamshell pink. She smiled and waved at us, cheerful as the sun, as she walked down the hallway.

"That must be the new girl, Addison," Amy remarked. I nodded and Rory numbly nodded, staring down the hallway like he was being hypnotized.

"Dude?" Still staring. Parker held back a laugh as Amy hit Rory on the head.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Life hurts, you were staring at Addison! The new girl!" Amy laughed in astonishment.

"I wasn't staring!" he retorted. We all gave him a look and he shuffled his feet.

"Kay, maybe I was," he mumbled.

"Aww," Parker cooed. Rory rolled his eyes and lifted his book bag off the floor, heading towards his locker.

"No, no! We are not done here!" Amy remarked, forcefully pulling Rory back into our group. "You like her!" she squeaked with excitement. "That's so sweet! You need to talk to her!"

"Are you nuts?" he squeaked.

"You should, what's the worst that could happen?" I protested. "You saw her; she's as sweet as candy! You can tell by the way she smiled at us! No. One. Smiles. And waves at the nerds!"

"She practically had light shining from her!" Parker added. Rory rolled his eyes.

"She might even start to like you back!" Amy pushed.

"Yeah. But there's one tiny detail you left out," he said, rubbing his chin. "One, I'm a vampire! Two, I'm a vampire, three, I'm a vampire, and four, _I'm a vampire!_" he yelled drastically, pointing to his fangs, which had shot out of his gums.

"Does he look like a vampire?" Parker asked Amy, who shook her head no.

"I agree! Come on, at least talk to the girl!" Parker asked. Rory ignored us and ran off with his book bag at super speed down the hallway. Amy snorted and headed towards her own locker.

"He can't let being a vampire ruin his life. Everyone needs some form of love or passion," she said, striding down the hallway.

"I never thought I would hear her say something like that," Parker said as he shoved his book bag in his locker.

"I know right?"

I watched as Addison walked around the classroom, curiously looking at the charts and diagrams that everyone else ignored. I saw Rory staring at her from the corner of my eye as she chose the desk across from him and sat down. Rory gave me a tantalizing look as he made a motion that made it look like he wanted to shoot himself. _'You're already dead!'_ I mouthed, laughing at how he sank in his seat, like a depressed guy.

"Hi, I'm Addison, I saw you in the hall earlier right?" she asked, turning around to face Rory.

"Yeah, I'm Rory!" he said. She nodded and Rory smiled, the look of nerves and dismay completely gone from his face.

"So how do you like the school?" he asked hopefully.

"It's really cool! Although some people aren't as nice as they were at my old school," she said wistfully. Almost as if on cue, one of the tougher kids named Billy, whom everyone called Bully, sidled between them and slapped Rory on the back of the head.

"Stop being so weird and stupid!" he yelled in Rory's face. A look of fury replaced his love-struck face and he swallowed. I could tell he was trying not to let his fangs sink into Billy's neck.

"Don't stoop to his level. Everyone knows this jerk will end up in some gang when he should supposed to be going to college, which he will never get into because he never pays attention in class. And live the rest of his lowly days foraging for food on the sides of the street because no one liked him enough to give him a job," Addison said coolly. We all stared in shook. No one, ever, had stood up to Bully. And now the new girl who was basically the sun, had! This chick was awesome!

"Whatever man," He grumbled, sliding back down the aisle. Rory looked shocked beyond belief and I whistled as the teacher walked in. Smiling at Rory, Addison turned back around. Rory's eyes didn't stray from her for one second during the entire class period.

I plopped down on my bed, my head still spinning with love, bewilderment and nerves. The girl, a girl had actually acknowledged my existence and talked to me! So let's see.

a) Smoking hot.

b) Nice to me

c) Smoking hot

d) Talks to me

She was FREAKING PERFECT! One tiny little problem.

1) I'm a vampire.

2) I'm a vampire.

3) I'm a vampire.

4) I'm a vampire.

5) Her blood smells really, really, _really_ good!

I sniffed. I had almost passed out in class from trying not to sink my fangs into her neck. I couldn't go out with her. What would happen? The cops would find her body stuffed in a trashcan in my neighborhood! How could I stand it? I couldn't. If it had been that bad during one class period, what would it be like if we went on a date? What do I do? I couldn't do anything.

I bit my lip and held back a giggle as I looked at Rory's picture on the school website. He was so cute! And nice to me! His blonde hair curled perfectly over his blue eyes, his teeth were as white as snow . . . his smile and everything about him was just so perfect! I can't believe I like someone! I can't wait to see him tomorrow!

The next day at school Rory walked down the hall, talking to Addison, who seemed to be hanging by him like a little puppy. They both were smiling like ideots until the bell rang. She waved goodbye, and Rory ripped his eyes away from her to give us the 'don't tease me look'.

"Aw, why would we tease you?" Amy teased, hitting him.

"Ask her out to a movie or something!" Parker insisted. "You know she'll say yes!"

"Stop it!" he retorted. "I just can't. . . I'll talk to you guys later okay?" He sped down the hallway, and I noticed how his bags were coming back.

"Amy has Rory been eating enough? He had bags under his eyes again. He alright?" I asked worriedly. Amy nodded, looking surprised.

"Yeah, he's actually been eating a little more than usual. Even though he's still skinny as a rod. Why?" she asked worriedly. I shook my head and walked towards my 1st period class. Something weird was going on. _Again_.

That night, I walked down the street, still thinking about Rory, who seemed as tense and worried as a mouse whenever he wasn't around Addison. And he seemed to be losing weight, not gaining it.

I heard a rustle from behind me and jumped in surprise. _Just the wind_ I scolded myself. Keep walking. As I turned, something darted in front of me and pushed me against a fence.

"Ow, who are you?" I sputtered. It had turned pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. I tried to pull away but the person holding me was as strong as a lion.

"Shut up." I froze. The voice was cold and hard. The guy shoved me against the fence harder, using my neck as his hand hold. I tried to suck in air as terror raced through me. Was this guy trying to strangle me?

A beam of moonlight cut through the blackness and I got a glimpse of the person's face. Dirty blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight, sticking up all over the place, and this guy looked no older than 12. Suddenly his eyes flashed red and razor sharp fangs shot out of his mouth as he hissed. I froze and swallowed. Is this how I was really going to die? My best friends were vampires, and now I'm going to be bitten by one who found me taking a walk in my neighborhood? What the heck?

"Jake run!" Whoever said that,_ I was being attacked by a vampire here!_ I gaped as Rory appeared out of nowhere and flung the other vampire to the ground. I sucked in air as the vampire hissed, trying to shake off Rory. Rory lost his balance and fell against the fence as vampire # 2 tackled him again. Rory sank his teeth into vampire # 2, making him scream out in pain and sink to the ground.

"Did you forget that vampires can still feel pain?" Rory hissed.

"Fine, he's yours!" vampire # 2 yelled in frustration. I did a double take. This sounded like a little kid! Not the deadly killer who had tried to _eat_ _me_ 20 seconds ago!

"Wait a sec, Peadro? What the heck?" Rory sputtered. The kid scrambled to his feet and shrugged, sucking in his fangs.

"Yeah? Aren't you Rory? You're a grade ahead of me," Pedro said casually. Rory nodded and I stepped in.

"Why did you just try to kill me?" I demanded, trying to sound tough, and probably failing miserably. Rory pointed at me, keeping his eyes trained on Pedro.

"Is your heart still beating?"

"Yup."

"Okay," he said, turning his attention back towards Pedro. "Who changed you?" he demanded. He backed away wearily and put his hands up.

"I don't know!" he protested. "Why?"

"If they're someone killing people around here I want to know about it, that's why," he snapped.

"Oh, sorry," he said, biting his lip. Rory turned around, a troubled look in his eyes.

"Just lay off the people okay?" he mumbled.

"Then how do I get food?" he protested.

"Go down to the abandoned ally at the end of the street. I feed off the rats there," he said emotionlessly, heading down the street. I waited until Pedro had vanished down the street and caught up to Rory.

"Tell me what's up," I demanded. His eyes flashed red and he sank to his knees, leaning against a tree. "Rory!" I yelled as he stared off in space. He dug his hands in the dirt and his breathing grew shallow, like he was trying to stop himself from attacking someone. "It's Addison isn't it?" I said slowly. He swallowed and his widened in misery.

"Her blood smells so good; sometimes I don't think I can stop myself. I'm drinking more, but it isn't enough," he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Rory? Jake?" I turned around and saw Amy running down the street, alarm ringing from her eyes.

"What happened? Rory?" she asked worriedly, sinking down beside me.

"He can't stand not drinking Addison's blood," I said quickly, seeing Rory get more and more panicked. Her eyes widened in dismay as she dug one of the blood packets out of her pocket and handed it to Rory.

"Drink it! You need it!" she begged. Moving at super-speed he grabbed the bag and sank his fangs into the bag. I was too shocked to react as he sucked hard on the bag, scarlet drops running down his fingers and landing in the dirt. The crazy look in his eyes turned to pain as he dropped the bag, completely empty and his fangs stained with red blood. Amy gently grabbed the packet and pulled Rory to his feet.

"Let's take him to my house. My dad or sister might know what to do," I said quickly, helping to support Rory as we staggered awkwardly down the street.

My dad opened the door and Annie gasped as she saw Rory's state as we laid him down on the couch.

"What did you ideots do this time?" she demanded as my dad put his hand against Rory's forehead, like he always did with me when I got sick.

"He-um . . . it's a long story," Amy said sadly as Parker came down the staircase, eyes widening in surprise as he saw Rory.

"What'd I miss? I thought you were going on a walk? What did you ideots do?" he asked me. I whispered in his ear what had happened and he winced as Rory managed to sit up and breathe some-what normally. I sat down in a chair and managed a weak smile.

"Thanks for saving my life again!" I laughed weakly. Annie rolled her eyes and sat on the table.

"Rory relax, why are you so tense? You can control yourself! You won't attack Addison! And if you do we'll stop you!" I tried to reassure him.

"It's not just that I'm worried about!" he said weakly. "Whoever bit Rory is going to bite someone else. And then that vampire is going to bite another human, and so on! It was almost you! Next time it might be Parker, Annie. My family. Addison," he cried out, burying his head in his hands.

"That won't happen! You told Peadro where to find food! If we find the other vampire we'll end him and take of it!" Parker said firmly. Rory looked up at us, looking as gaunt as ever, and terrified out of his wits.

"And how are we supposed to do that? Track down everyone and ask them if they had turned anyone into a vampire recently?" he asked listlessly. Amy's eyes darkened and her fangs shot out of her mouth.

"Anything it takes," she hissed.

The next day we made Rory stay at my house and set Annie to deal with Rory's parents. We had come up with a plan to make sure that Addison and everyone else stayed safe until we tracked down who was biting people. That was Amy's job, and with her speed, hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Rory was near the breaking point. My dad had him on a special IV that slowly pumped blood into his system day and night, to help control the hunger. Hopefully it would work.

"Hello!" Addison skipped up to us, smiling as usual. "Where's Rory?" she asked, eyes scanning the hallway.

"He's sick today!" Parked piped up. "He's got it pretty bad; he probably won't be in for another few days!"

"Oh, well if you see him tell him I say 'hey!'" she said, disappointed as he skipped away. I nudged Parker, who was holding back a laugh.

"You can tell she likes him right?" I said. He nodded, imitating her joyous smile and the way she skipped all over the school. I laughed and headed off to class. Maybe if Addison told Rory she liked him back, it would make him feel better.

When we got home from school Rory was looking worse and Amy looked like she was about to faint and she almost jumped out of her skin when we walked up.

"What happened?" Parker demanded.

"It's not a vampire that bit Pedro!" she burst out. "It was a soul-sucker." _Rewind_. What?!

"What the heck is a soul-sucker?" I sputtered as Rory sank deeper on the couch.

"They're kind of like vampires. Only they. . ."

"They suck human's blood out so fast and hard that they suck out their soul too. But every time they do, the mix up ends up in a negative number of souls. They don't have a soul; they have a negative number of souls!" Rory spat darkly, terror and tears swimming in his eyes.

"Once you get bitten there's no stopping it. Vampires can suck venom out of a bloodstream, but not a soul-sucker's venom," Amy chocked out. "But if you get bitten by one, and you're not completely . . . drained, you turn into a regular vampire. Like Peadro for instance," she said. "You can't be formed into soul sucker immediately; it kind of has to happen over time, like a person on drugs to form into a junkie." Rory sat up and yanked the IV out of his arm.

"I had to warn Addison!" he said, making a run for the door. Amy blocked him and shoved him against the wall.

"You're not strong enough yet! Not to mention how are you going to tell her that someone might come along and try to suck her _soul_ out of her body without telling her how you _know_ that information!" Amy yelled as Rory tried to break free of her grip. Finally he slumped and Amy tossed him like a ragdoll back onto the couch.

"We need to protect her somehow. And we need to kill the soul-sucker," he begged us, almost to the point of crying.

"I'll get the wooden stakes!" Parker offered, turning to walk up the stairs.

"It's not that simple," Amy called after him, face darkening with dismay. "I don't know how we'll kill it, but it'll probably take more than a wooden stake to end it. They're insanely strong. It'll probably take the both of us," she said, motioning to herself and Rory. "And we might need someone else to kill it. Mere humans couldn't kill one, they're way too strong, and they often lose it around the scent of human blood, they also need way more blood than us. Sorry guys, but I think I'd be best if you stay out of this one, at least with the actual 'killing' part. If he-sorry- _it_ sees you, you're probably as good as dead. And you won't do any good that way," Amy explained slowly. Parker winced as I groaned.

"What do we do?" I groaned.

"I don't know," Amy said quietly.

I inhaled the wonderful scent of the human's blood as the happy girl skipped along the sidewalk, humming happily to herself. I smiled to myself as I imaged her wonderful, sweet blood pouring down my throat. But I had to plan; I couldn't just pull her off the street like I did Peadro kid. That time, someone had started to see me, and that's why I didn't drain him completely. I had to stalk her, until the right time.

I waited until Amy had left and while Jake and Parker where in the kitchen with Jake's dad. I whipped out my cell phone and quickly texted Addison.

Hey its me rory. I need to tell u something important. . . somewhere in public. Where can we meet up?

How about at that new restaurant down the street? Round 7?

I'll see u there.

"Rory this isn't funny!" Amy yelled, kicking the couch. "I know you weren't stupid enough to tell Addison what you are yet!"

"Actually I think he was!" Parker squeaked. My heart stopped beating as Parker showed me a message on Rory's cell phone, which he had left behind.

"He's meeting Addison at that new restaurant down the corner at seven!" I croaked. Amy froze in horror as Parker showed her the message.

"What time is it?" she echoed.

"7:13?"

"We need to go there and stop him before it's too late!" she screamed, racing towards the front door.

"Wait, it might be for the best if she knows the truth. If he doesn't tell her now, when she's in danger, he might chicken out later! It might be a case of 'now or never'!" I reminded her desperately.

"What if he starts to attack her? You saw him, he's not strong enough!" Parker protested.

"We'll go and let him tell her, but the second he shows fangs, we intervene!" Amy decided, racing out of the door.

"Hey wait up!" Parker yelled as we raced after her. Within a few minutes we reached the restaurant and quietly sat down at a corner table. Amy pointed at the corner table across from us and we swallowed as Rory sat down across from Addison, as jumpy as a grasshopper. I looked around and relaxed, we were the only ones here except for this one guy sitting on the other side of the restaurant.

Parker leaned to the side, trying to hear what Rory was saying as Amy looked suspiciously around the restaurant, sniffing the air.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I asked, as her eyes widened in fear. I saw the guy at the other end of the restaurant stand up, looking at Addison like a hungry bear.

"No!" I whispered.

"Addison run!" Amy screamed, throwing herself in front of her as the guy streaked across the floor with vampire super-speed. Amy grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the restaurant as Addison screamed in terror. I darted across the restaurant and yanked her beneath a table with Parker as Rory launched himself at the person trying to strangle Amy.

"What is going on?" she sputtered. "Rory was just about to tell me something! What-?" she demanded, terror pinching her voice. I swallowed as Amy swung a table at Rory, who broke it in half over the person's head.

"Um . . . okay. I have no idea how to say this, let's see. . ." I fibbed nervously as Parker protectively put his arm across Addison, who still looked bewildered out of her mind. (For you disgusting annoying _normal_ people out there reading this story; going up to some complete stranger, who barely knows you, and her boyfriend's a vampire who's trying to stop some animalistic vampire from your darkest nightmare from coming after said girl and _sucking_ _her_ _soul_ out of her body, that her new found boyfriend is vampire, IS WAY HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!) "Addison," I began. "Rory is kind of a-" A scream of fury stopped me short, and we all turned around as Rory hissed, his fangs stretching out to their maximum length, his eyes turning blood-red as he attacked the soul-sucker, who hissed back, revealing equally long fangs and soul-less black eyes. Addison's eyes widened in terror as she pointed a trembling finger at Rory.

"He's a vampire," Parker and I said slowly. Addison's eyebrow shot up and she sank against the wall.

"Of course," she muttered. I did a double take at her.

"Wait, you don't believe us?"

"Yeah, I believe you. This is just the sort of thing that would happen to me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ah," I said, shooting Parker a look. He shrugged and Amy let her fangs loose, yanking the soul-sucker to the ground and biting him. He hissed in furry and flung her over his shoulder. She crashed into the wall next to our table and Rory tackled the soul-sucker again, hissing so hard that venom was spitting out of his fangs. They fought like cats and the soul-sucker threw Rory at our table. Addison screamed as our table broke in half with the impact. Rory groaned and staggered to his feet, rage still flaming behind his eyes. Parker yanked one of the wooden legs off of the table and tossed it to Rory, who caught it and gave Addison one last fleeting look before he joined Amy in the fight.

"What's the thing they're fighting?" she squeaked in terror.

"A soul-sucker," Parker offered lamely. As the soul-sucker heard his name he looked at Addison, a blood-thirsty look in his black, soulless eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. Why don't you ask your boyfriend how good your blood smells to us?" he snarled. Her eyes widened in terror as Amy rolled her eyes. The soul-sucker stepped forward and Rory raced over to Addison, pushing her behind him, panting with terror.

"You'll never kill her," he seethed. "First you'll have to kill me!" Addison gasped at Rory who bared his fangs at the soul-sucker, who only smirked and leaned against a table.

Moving as fast as lightening, he threw a dinner knife where Addison had her arm pressed against the wall. Almost in slow-motion, we saw the tip of the knife scrape her skin as it stuck in the wall. The cut reddened with blood and Rory collapsed, venom dripping from his fangs as he held himself back, his already broken and bleeding nails digging into the carpet, searching for some kind of hand hold to hold himself back from attacking Addison. Amy dragged him forwards as I shoved a cloth over her cut, trying to cover up the smell of the blood.

Addison's eyes widened in terror as she saw the hunger raging in Rory's eyes. I threw myself in front of her as Rory tried to break free of Amy's grip, driven insane by hunger.

"Keep it together!" Amy screamed, trying to hold him back. "Ignore the smell, I know it smells good! Control yourself!" An evil laugh sounded as the soul-sucker stalked towards Addison, smirking at Rory.

"You've lost little man. If girly let's go of you, you'll kill her. If she doesn't you can't stop me. And if those two geeks try to stop me, they're as good as dead!" he hissed gleefully. I froze and Addison let out a squeak of terror as the soul-sucker streaked across the floor, hunger gleaming in his black eyes. Simultaneously Rory broke free of Amy's grip and tackled the soul-sucker in mid-air. Addison's eyes widened as Rory brought him hissing to the ground.

"Rory!" I shouted. He looked up as I tossed him a sharp wooden stake. I joined him as Amy drove her elbow into the soul-sucker's throat, keeping him still while he cursed at Rory, who pointed the stick at his heart. I placed mine beside his and Rory leaned close to his face, pain hidden by fury.

"Bye, bye you murdering monster," he hissed. "I'll never let anyone hurt the people I love." We raised our stakes and drove them into the creature's heart. He kept fighting, snarling and probably trying to rip our faces off. Amy screwed up her face in concentration, trying to think.

"Ugh! I know I read it in a book somewhere on how to kill a soul sucker! I just can't remember and I didn't have time to look before we came here!" she snarled. The soul sucker's angry face turned to glee for a split second as he kept fighting against our grip.

"Think faster Amy!" I yelled, trying to hold the beast down. He snarled at me, probably being driven crazy by the scent of all the blood around us. Amy's face suddenly lit up in enlightenment, and then to disgust as she looked at the flailing beast.

"Oh I remember now! Aw jeez, that's disgusting! I can't believe we have to do that," she whispered to herself.

"What? What do we have to do?" I demanded. She shook her head, and looked repulsively at the wriggling body.

"I'm the one who has to do it, I'm the strongest here." The soul sucker's eyes widened as Amy drove her hand in the place where it's heart should be beating, and sunk her nails into the flesh, until she pulled her hand back out, clutching a mass of veins and arteries wrapped around a still, black organ in its chest. "I have to rip its heart out," Amy said emotionlessly. We gawked at the beast's heart, which looked like any other heart would, I guess, except that it was black as pitch. Rory paled even more at the foul, decaying scent of the soul-sucker's blood, and looked like he was about to puke.

The beast didn't die immediately, instead it just stared at us openly for a few minutes, tears of pain streaking down its face before it finally closed its gruesome eyes and slumped on the floor .The force of the impact threw us away from him and we watched as he screamed in pain. He slowly starting disintegrating and he smoldered into a pile of ashes on the floor. Amy swallowed, her hand soaked in dark black blood and Addison let out a squeak of fear and disgust. Parker blinked and Rory gasped for breath as he tried to stagger to his feet and stand.

"Dude, lay down. Amy!" I called urgently as Rory sank to the floor, panting with exhaustion.

"Rory!" Amy yelled, shaking. "Relax. He's dead!" Rory swallowed and my heart sank as I realized he was trying to stop himself from attacking Addison.

"He's not strong enough to stop himself!" I yelled. "He's too weak! Addison get out of here!"

"Scram!" Parker added, yelling at her. She slowly rose to her feet, trembling and Rory looked at her, hurt and pain gleaming in his eyes.

"He needs blood doesn't he?" I asked.

"I'll get him some!" Addison offered shakily. We stared at her in surprise, but Amy wasted no time in accepting the offer.

"Go to Jake's house and ask the little nine year old for a packet of blood! And say we'll explain everything later!" Amy yelled. She nodded and raced out of the restaurant.

I raced along the street, but instead of going to Jake's house, I raced to my own, praying that my parents weren't home and burst into my dad's office. Luckily he was a doctor, and for whatever reason, kept equipment in his office that could be used to take blood. Grabbing one of the blood packets, I shoved a needle in my arm and extracted a pint, ignoring the sharp sting and emptied it into the packet. I shoved a Band-Aid on the cut and raced towards the restaurant, hoping they wouldn't wonder why the blood was warm. But Rory would be able to tell from the smell. If he needed to be strong enough to resist attacking me, he had to have enough strength, which would obviously found in my blood sense he loved the smell so much.

"I've got it!" I yelled, barging through the doors.

I swallowed at the mouthwatering scent of Addison's blood and watched her as she passed the blood packet to Amy, who gave her a look of surprise as she handed it to me. I bit back a shocked look. The blood was warm, and it smelled exactly like Addison's. I looked at her and she smiled, showing me a Band-Aid on her arm. A million words of thanks started to pour out of my mouth, but I couldn't resist the scent anymore. I sunk my fangs into the bag and sucked down hard, savoring every swallow, every drop of Addison's sweet blood. I felt new strength pour into my limbs as I finished off the bag. I tossed it from the side and sat up, and a smile broke out across my face.

"Rory!" Addison threw her arms around my neck and she hugged me. I hugged her back, now strong enough to easily resist the smell of her blood.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered in her ear.

"Why do you think?" she whispered back. We broke apart and Jake nudged me.

"I'm guessing you're all right?" he joked. I nodded and staggered to my feet, eyeing the pile of ashes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"I should be asking you that! You almost got killed!" she protested.

Rory shrugged. "Yeah, I'm alright. Are you really?" Addison nodded and I noticed the fresh Band-Aid on her arm. I smiled to myself. I didn't know how, but she had given Rory her own blood, instead of one of the packets we had taken from the school. This girl was as sweet as honey!

She playfully wacked Rory on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"Why do you think?" Amy answered for him. "We're vampires. Not exactly your normal everyday secret," she joked. Addison rolled her eyes and Parker clapped.

"Ya'll are still together, Mr. Soul-Sucker here is dead. And for a bonus we're _all_ _still_ _alive_!" Parker shouted in victory, fist-pumping the air. I smiled to myself.

Score three for the blood-suckers.

Score zero for the soul-sucker.

Aftermath:

I stared into her sweet blue eyes, as she smiled up at me.

"I still can't believe that you're okay with all of this. You know it's okay not to want a vampire for your boyfriend." It hurt me to say those words, but I knew they were true, and she needed to know that I could get over that fact that she wanted a normal, _human_, boyfriend. Instead she laughed, and wrapped her arms around my neck, until our faces were inches away from each other.

"I don't care, I think it's amazing, I think that _you're_ amazing," she whispered. And before I could stop her, or remind her (again) that we couldn't risk getting too close together because I still didn't have a full handle on my bloodlust, she leaned forward and firmly planted her lips on mine. Too shocked, I barely moved, but I could smell her blood right then and there, feel and count her heartbeat through the thin skin covering her lips, I could even smell her blood type, - O negative. It was soooooo good, I couldn't resist biting her. I knew this sounded like freaking Twilight, but I couldn't help it. It was like a fat guy kissing a BigMac; a fat guy didn't just kiss a BigMac and not eat it, that just didn't happen. A vampire didn't just kiss someone without drinking from them!

"O Negative," I murmured as soon as she drew away from me, still holding me at a threateningly close distance.

"What?" she asked. I tried to shake the fog out of my head.

"Your blood type's O Negative. It tastes really good," I whispered, sending a longing look to her neck, where I could see her jugular move and twitch with every heartbeat. Her hand immediately went to her throat, where she paled and backed away from me.

"Did you just bite me?" she yelped.

"What? No! I mean, I could smell your blood type right then and there, I didn't taste it! I promise I'll never bite you on purpose!" I said, wincing and immediately feeling bad. She gave me a halfhearted smile and removed her hands from her neck. My eyes moved for her jugular again, and I tried to instead focus on her beautiful face as she hugged me before saying that her parents told her she had to head home, saying "Bye!" in her permanently cheerful voice, and walking out the doorway again. Growling, I hit myself, sweating with all the pain I'd just dealt with.

How was I ever going to control myself?

What if I couldn't?

Score: minus one from three for the bloodsuckers.

No, keep the other score normal.

Score: minus one for Rory Flinn


End file.
